heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lusterverse
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Lusterverse is just a page where I can compile all my ideas on Pyrrhia in one place. It may also help other users understand characters better, as these cities and places are where most of my characters live. Feel free to have a character live in any of these cities. Image:lusterverse.png|650px|center rect 369 209 431 263 Skypointe City rect 610 383 676 444 Seacrest City rect 138 552 197 582 Goldenray City rect 368 520 431 581 Moondial City rect 171 270 231 318 Bareleaf City rect 523 337 578 394 Redbanks City rect 487 450 537 503 Silverfleck City Skypointe kingdom: Sky Kingdom Population size (relative): medium, but densely packed City size (relative): small Major industries: banking/minting, advertising/marketing, judicial/law enforcement Common races: SkyWings, RainWings, SandWings Climate: temperate forest, high altitude, most precipitation in form of snow or ice. Long, harsh winters and hot, dry summers. Four distinguishable seasons. Known globally as a region that is blindingly beautiful in autumn. Average temperature is around 80 (Fahrenheit) in the summer, and 20 in the winter. Culture/city life: Skypointe is a densely packed city with short sky-scrapers and lots of big companies. Lots of small businesses line the streets, squished between giant brands and companies. Skypointe holds the Supreme Court and the largest minting factory on Pyrrhia, and most of its jobs and culture revolve around that. Not many tourists visit Skypointe, and it's known for its quick punishments for crimes and it's strict security. The mayor is a SkyWing, and the citizens of the city have much freedom from persecution of any kind (be it race, gender, sexuality, etc). It's jokingly called the "city of monotony", as there's no city-wide celebrations, and everyone kind of does their own thing. Other info: Skypointe citizens usually have a distinctive accent, similar to that of a Bostonian accent. Seacrest Kingdom: Sea Kingdom Population size (relative): Large City size (relative): Large Major industries: movie-making, modeling, fishing/dining Common races: SeaWing, RainWing, IceWing Climate: warm, little change from season to season. Low elevation. Sunny year-round and rainy only occasionally. Culture/city life: basically the Hollywood of Pyrhhia, Seacrest is world renowned for its beauty, wealth, and successes. With palm trees swaying in the wind and sun beating down on the smooth streets, all dragons dream of moving to Seacrest. Most all celebrations are held here: award ceremonies, big parties, etc. Others label the residents of Seacrest as incredibly stunning and rich. Despite this, the city has little freedom from prejudice and has the highest suicide rates on Pyrrhia. There is a lot of crime and unjust behavior, but it's all covered up by big billboards of smiling faces. Goldenray Kingdom: Sand Kingdom Population size (relative): Large City size (relative): small Major industries: trade, textiles, incenses Common races: SandWing, MudWing, SeaWing Climate: dry and arid, with cool coastal breezes. No recognizable seasons, average temperature around 90 (Fahrenheit). Little rain, plant life, and prey animals. Culture/city life: life in Goldenray is busy, chaotic, and confusing. Narrow streets and tall, crooked buildings that jut out at wrong angles and lean over alleys. Most streets are covered with canvas sheets stretched like a roof to provide shade from the punishing sunlight. It's loud and dirty, but with it being the largest trading port, that is to be expected. Almost all a Pyrrhian goods stop by Goldenray port, and lots of imports and exports are escorted along the Salt Sea. It is in affiliation with the Scorpion Den secretly, and helps ship some of the den's inhabitant's goods out to the rest of Pyrhhia. The major crime in the area is theft. Moondial Kingdom: Rain/Sand Kingdom Population size (relative): small City size (relative): small Major industries: science, education, literature Common races: NightWings, SeaWings Climate: arid with coastal showers. Average temp of 70 (Fahrenheit). Lots of life and foliage. Rocky soil and little fertile land. Floods in the spring and summer. Culture/city life: Founded on principals of education and social ideals, Moondial is a utopia for anydragon seeking knowledge. With vast libraries of resources and the latest technology and sciences, this city is incredibly advanced in the education and intelligence department. While most dragons view Moondial residents as snobby know-it-alls, it is still the city with the most colleges and is renowned as the best education city. Most scientific meetings are here, and the city has a port on the nearby river for importing sensitive devices and other materials via barges. Bareleaf Kingdom: Ice Population size (relative): City size (relative): Major industries: Common races: Climate: Culture/city life: Redbanks Kingdom: Population size (relative): City size (relative): Major industries: Common races: Climate: Culture/city life: Silverfleck Kingdom: Rainforest Kingdom Population size (relative): small City size (relative): medium-large Major industries: architecture, art/design, safety, tourism Common races: RainWing, SeaWing, NightWing Climate: temperate, with an average temperature of 60 (Fahrenheit), and relatively comfortable humidity levels. Soft breezes and short, frequent showers. Very flat and spacious. Culture/city life: Silverfleck is unarguably the most beautiful city on the planet. Located on the Glass Lake, it is most popular with RainWings and SeaWings: because of the spire-like, abstract architecture, and because of the streets of water (much like Venice), respectively. The buildings are tall and sharp, and curved and test all boundaries of gravity and physics. Lots of glass and other reflective surfaces all throughout the city, which not only make amazing illusions around, but also catch the brilliant colors of the sky and lake during sunset and sunrise. Silverfleck is considered the crown jewel of Pyrrhia, and is the most visited city.